


An old story

by girlgerm



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgerm/pseuds/girlgerm
Summary: The text isn't bolded and italicized randomly
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	An old story

_**This is a very old story** _   
_We have lived it a thousand times_   
**So it goes, without fail:**   
_You set their hearts ablaze_   
**You lead them into battle**   
_They fight by your side_   
**You burn that rotten world to the ground**   
**A new world is built from it's warm ashes**   
_I don't recognize it's shape_   
**I shape it into perfection**   
_This is what you wanted_   
_**I want you to listen** _   
**_I want you to see_ **   
_This world isn't what you promised_   
**This world is not perfect anymore**   
**_Between cold walls, a decision is made_ **   
_I can't hide forever_   
**You can't fight forever**   
_I hope this time you'll listen_   
**I hope this time you won't cry**   
_You find me_   
**I see you**   
_I'm on my knees_   
**I can't look you in the eyes**   
_I wish I could see your smile one more time_   
**All I hear is silence**   
_All I see is red_   
**For years, I see your anguished face when I close my eyes**   
_**It will haunt me to the last of my days** _   
_**This is a very old story** _   
**We have lived it a thousand times**   
_So why everytime, god,_   
**Do I hesitate?**   
_Do I trust you?_   
**Do I weep for you?**   
_Do I ache for your touch?_   
_**Do I so foolishly hope** _   
_**That you'll change?** _   
_**Why do I, against my will,** _   
_**Love?** _

**Author's Note:**

> The text isn't bolded and italicized randomly


End file.
